


Obra Maestra

by Jadhy666 (Lumeriel)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implícito Futuro Incesto, Manipulación Implícita, Relaciones implícitas, Sueños, Sueños profeticos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Jadhy666
Summary: Fëanáro siempre estuvo solo.Entonces, un día, Fëanáro soñó con ‘él’.O la historia de cómo Fëanáro se sumergió en la creación de su obra maestra (no, no son los silmarils)
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Obra Maestra

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218888) by [Lumeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel)



Fëanáro siempre estuvo solo. Fue un niño solitario, sin amigos con los que compartir sus dudas acerca del mundo o sus descubrimientos. Su padre estaba demasiado ocupado siendo rey e intentando olvidar la partida de Míriel. Durante años, solo Rúmil tuvo tiempo para escuchar al joven príncipe y dedicar horas a alimentar su curiosidad.

Entonces, un día, Fëanáro soñó con ‘él’.

En los años que siguieron, y mientras crecía, Fëanáro volvió a ver al elfo de sus sueños en numerosas ocasiones. Era un guerrero que atravesaba un mar de llamas para desafiar a la encarnación del mal. Era un rey que danzaba en un salón de paredes blancas y lámparas resplandecientes. Era un padre que sostenía a sus hijos con amor y giraba en el jardín mientras el niño fingía volar, entre risas. Era un líder que conducía a todo su pueblo a través de un desierto de hielo, hacia la libertad. Era un estudioso que leía a la luz de las estrellas, tomando notas con una letra cuidada y elegante.

Las visitas del elfo en sus sueños se volvieron frecuentes y Fëanáro se acostumbró a él, a contarle sus ideas, a compartir sus proyectos, a pedirle consejo… pero cuando abandonaba el mundo de los sueños, el príncipe volvía a la realidad –una vida en que su amigo, su amado, no existía.

Cuando Finwë se casó por segunda vez, las visiones del elfo se distanciaron y Fëanáro odió más a la nueva reina, creyéndola culpable de la retirada de su único amigo. Cuando Indis anunció su embarazo, los sueños cesaron del todo.

Fëanáro no quiso conocer a su medio hermano. Encerrado en su taller, intentó crear gemas que recrearan la luz de diamante azul de los ojos de su amigo. Intentó regresar al mundo de los sueños en que él habitaba y buscó pruebas de que había un mundo más allá de la Luz de Aman, un mundo desde el cual su alma gemela le llamaba.

Lo había comprendido desde que era un niño: el elfo que se mostraba en sus sueños, era su ‘alma gemela’. Estaban destinados a encontrarse… y a cambiar el mundo. Él era la mente y el otro era el brazo que haría sus ideas realidad. Sin embargo, y aunque en algunos de los sueños –los más tranquilos y felices –le había visto en Tirion, Fëanáro no conseguía encontrar a su elfo por más que buscaba entre los rostros, por más que espiaba miradas, por más que observaba en las calles y en la corte.

Perdida la esperanza, admitiendo que quizás solo fuera una ilusión que se creara en su soledad, el príncipe de los Noldor tomó una esposa, tuvo hijos… y dejó de buscar.

Entonces, un día, Fëanáro acudió a un baile en el palacio real. Mientras atravesaba el salón, tropezó con alguien. Ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo y el hijo de Míriel se encontró mirando ese rostro que conocía desde su infancia, esa sonrisa que le acompañara durante casi toda su vida, esos ojos de diamante azul que contenían la promesa de mil estrellas de hielo.

—¡Curufinwë, hijo mío! —llamó jubiloso el rey al tiempo que se acercaba —. Veo que encontraste a Nolvo. Ha crecido, ¿eh?

Fëanáro comprendió entonces que el elfo ante él era su medio hermano –el medio hermano que no había tenido interés en conocer antes, el medio hermano cuyo nacimiento coincidiera con el fin de las visitas de su ‘amado’.

Mientras más lo miraba, más detalles de su amigo descubría; pero algo era diferente. Le faltaba la fuerza del guerrero, el amor desesperado del padre, la locura del rey que atravesaba el desierto de hielo y cabalgaba entre las llamas. A medida que la fiesta avanzaba, Fëanáro comprendió que esos detalles no existían aún, que Nolofinwë era como una gema en bruto que debía ser pulida para que su verdadera belleza se mostrara.

A la mañana siguiente, Fëanáro inició la obra de su vida: transformar a Nolofinwë en el elfo que él había soñado.

**Author's Note:**

> Supongo que al final de esto iría una nota que dijera algo como:
> 
> 'En su celda, Melkor rio.'


End file.
